


A Brandy for Bones

by bornquiet



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Return of the Archons, preslash if you squint really hard and pretend, will probably go back later and rewrite this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornquiet/pseuds/bornquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 1 Episode 21: The Return of the Archons. Leonard comes to Jim and Spock in order to apologize. Jim and Spock let him know that it isn't necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brandy for Bones

Jim had just poured his first brandy of the night when his door chimed. “Come in!” he called, already pulling out another glass. He knew who it was.

“Jim. . . I’m sorry.” Jim turned to see Bones standing there, an anxious look in his eyes, which were trained on Jim’s wet bar instead of on Jim himself. He was obviously upset over the way he had acted while under the control of Landru. As a peaceful man, as a doctor, he was not prone to throttling people, especially not his friends. Jim had expected as much. The doctor always blamed himself when things were out of his control. Reassuring him could be a long process, although one Jim couldn’t begrudge his friend. He did pour a little extra brandy into his glass however.

Jim turned, and was surprised to see Spock come in behind the doctor. He was glad to see him there though. Bones never quite relaxed until he had had his post-mission argument with the Vulcan. The two of them could ease Bones’ mind much more quickly together, although both Bones and Spock would protest that assertion.

“There’s nothing to forgive Doc. You were under the control of a machine.” He handed the second glass of brandy to Bones with a smile. Bones went to take it, eyes on the glass, but Jim did not let go immediately. Instead he held it tighter, and finally, finally the doctor met his eyes. Jim tried to project as much comfort and forgiveness as he could. Bones’ mouth twitched in response, and he looked down and then up. His gaze was now one of gratitude, rather than shame. Jim gestured grandly to his desk, and Bones sat down with a laugh. Jim replicated some Vulcan tea for Spock, then sat across from Bones.

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Bones drawled with a grin, although Jim noticed his voice was still a little tense. “I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of it from Mr. Spock here.” It was time for the fireworks then, Jim thought as he took a sip of his brandy. Spock’s peculiar brand of comfort always worked wonders on the doctor. Not even Jim could meet Bones on this playing field, and Bones needed it more than he would ever admit.

“You are assuming, Doctor McCoy, that I take joy in the fact that you proved weaker than a machine, much like the one you imagine myself to be. I can assure you,” Spock continued, one eyebrow raised in his ‘you are being ridiculous and I must disabuse you of whatever absurd notion you are going on about’ expression, “I felt no such emotion upon the discovery that you were not yourself.”

“Are you hearing this, Jim? I think he’s saying he cares.” Bones looked up at the Vulcan, a clear challenge in his words and in his eyes, a smirk on his face. Jim couldn’t help a soft smile. Clearly this was exactly what the doctor needed to get over his guilt. He leaned forward, certain that his part in this play would come soon. It always did when Bones got that look on his face.

“On the contrary, Doctor, Vulcans would have to have the ability to feel in order for me to take joy in you being controlled by a computer. I can not express an emotion I do not feel.”

“Why you green-blooded pointy-eared vampire! You wouldn’t know joy if it did the tango with your blasted logic! How could you possibly know what you felt if you don’t know what emotions feel like?“

“Vampire, Doctor? I fail to see my resemblance to your mythical blood drinkers, as I am both living and vegetarian-“

 

“Now, gentlemen, that’s enough-“ Jim pretended to intervene, although he wasn’t serious about it yet. He would never tell them, but he enjoyed these arguments as much as they did. They probably already knew.

“Jim, look at him!” Bones’ predictable interruption came as he turned back towards Jim. He threw one arm dramatically towards the Vulcan as he set his sloshing glass down with the other. His eyes seemed to scream anger, but his body was relaxing. “He’s practically radiating smugness! I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to recreate Landru’s computer here!” Jim frowned. That was borderline. He may need to intervene sooner than he expected. He opened his mouth, but Spock beat him to the punch.

“Doctor, that would be illogical. I ascribe to the principles of scientific inquiry. I find human culture most fascinating, and I wish to continue studying it. I would not be able to do so if you all acted in the same manner as myself.”

Never let it be said that a Vulcan could not defend themselves, Jim thought wryly. However, he could see Bones starting to tense. An intervention was needed before Bones left in a worse state than he arrived in. “As yourself!-“ the doctor started heatedly, nearly upsetting his glass of brandy as he surged to his feet.

“Doc, Mr. Spock, you can stop any time now. I for one would like to rest, and I am sure that you need some as well Bones. After all, mind control can really take it out of you.” Jim watched happily as Bones began to sputter. That was more like it.

“Not you too Jim!”

Jim sat back as Bones began to rant about being ganged up on by a wannabe computer and a captain who thought too highly of himself “. . . and is clearly in need of a few hypos to bring him back to reality!” He watched as Bones began to relax, and even paused long enough to down his brandy. Jim’s eyes met Spock’s, and they shared a smile. Well, a smirk and ‘what would be a smile if Vulcans had emotions to express in such a manner’. Everything was back the way it should be, another job well done by the best command team in Starfleet. Jim lifted his glass in a toast to Spock, then drank it down.


End file.
